Starting in Jackson
by ccc102
Summary: From the pov. of maily eric and sookie. Sookie knows that bill cheated on her and wants to find him so she can finally be done with all the vampire bs. But she can't rid herself of Eric, who is teasing and seducing her every chance he gets. what an opportunist. ;) (sorry suck at summaries first story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eric's pov

The cool night air feels refreshing in my hair as I fly through Jackson. I spot Alcide's apartment building right away. It's hard to miss being one of the taller buildings in Jackson. I think I'll pay my friend Sookie a little visit. I swoop down and give her window a little tap. She jumps looking for the source. When she spots me I give her a big grin. Once she's over her shock she opens the window.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Just checking up on my soon to be lover." I repond waiting patiently for her to invite me in. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"I can't."

"And why not my darling lover."

"Don't call me your darling." she snaps. "And stop calling me your lover."

"Oh, but you are my darling lover."

"I am no darling and am most certainly not your darling lover."

"So are you going to tell me why you won't invite me in." I say changing the subject. "Is it because you don't trust yourself to be in a room with me and a bed." I say teasing her. "You know I don't mine if you can't control yourself. In fact why don't we just chat in the bed or we could do other things." I say waggling my eyebrows.

"No, _Eric,_ that is not why. If you must know? I can't because this is not my house, and I just said goodnight to Alcide and don't want to wake him." she says with her lips tight.

Well if she won't let me in and play I'm gonna have to take her out for a little fun."No worries I'll just go knock on his window." As I'm about to fly off she grabs my arm. _Perfect. _

"Wait."

Before she can see my smirk I grab her and pull her outside with me. I put her arms around my neck and pull her legs around my waist supporting her by her butt. _That glorious butt. _"I always knew one day I'd get between your legs." I say giving her butt a little squeeze.

"Eric! Put me back inside and get your hands of my butt! _She's so sexy when she's angry. _

"I can't I'm not invited in, and I can't nor do I want to let go of your butt. We wouldn't want you falling." I say with sarcastic logic.

" You know you can still get me back inside even if your not invited, and that you can carry me differently."

"Yeah, but where's the fun and pleasure in that." I say rubbing my growing hardness against her crotch. I hear her moan. "What's that, lover, you like that. There's more where that came." I say rubbing more. _Uhhh, she's so soft. Good thing she didn't bring pjs to wear. Nothing but a long tee shirt, that smells of that damn Were, and panties. _

"Eric, I am not your lover now stop... mmhm" I rub again. "Stop doing that! I'm cold I wanna go back inside."

"Stop doing what?" I ask insistently, while squeezing her butt and pressing her against my hardness. I can feel she's starting to get wet.

"mmmhm...That, Eric! Let go of my butt, now!"

_If she's says so. _"Ok, your wish is my command." So I let go.

Right before I do she sees the devious look in my eyes and screams "Eric, Don't!" Too late.

Before she even falls half way down I swoop down and grab her, and arrange her in the same position, grasping her butt while I say, " Any objections now, my dear lover, to this." I squeeze her ass to emphasize my meaning.

"No, just don't ever do that again!" she says flustered. _Again she's angry. Fuck! How can someone possibly look so sexy when they're angry. _

As I was thinking I floated my way back up to her window. _Fuck! I can feel and hear her__blood pumping through her veins. _My cock is now hard as rock and is straining against my pants. _I need her. She will be mine. _

"Can you please let me back inside so I can get some sleep so I'll be rested to find Bill tomorrow."

_Fuck Bill! You are mine. He doesn't deserve you. _Before I can stop myself I press her against the brick building and start ravishing her with licks, kisses, nipps, and sucks all down her neck and ear working my way up to her lips. I force her mouth open with mine and slide my tongue in her mouth. I can feel her arousal and her wetness. I move my lips to her ear and whisper tickling her with my breath and lips, "Yield to me, Sookie."

"I can't... Bill.." She stutters out as I flick my tongue in her ear.

_Fucking Bill._ "Sookie, Bill cheated on you with Lorena. You have no obligation or duty to him to be loyal." I move to her neck down to her collar bone.

"But I still need to find him. Will I forgive him and get back together with him? Probably not."

"Then what's the problem with being with me if you are no longer his." Before she can respond I slide my tongue into her mouth. Her response was instent. Our tongues started fighting for control, I let it go on for a few seconds before I took control. I started dictating and showing her how a real viking vampire kisses. _Fucking Bill has nothing on me when it comes to sex. I am Eric Northman sheriff of area 5, fucking viking sex god. _Right when I was about to slip my finger into her slick folds Alcide interrupts us.

"Sookie, are you ok? I heard your scream. Where are you? I can smell you."

"Over hear to our left." She sighs with relief.

_Fucking Were! If I wasn't holding Sookie right now I would have snapped his fucking neck by now. _

"Eric, let me go back inside."

I float to her window and set her back in while cursing in my head the whole while. I levitate there before I order Alcide to invite me in. Reluctantly he complies.

"What do you want, Eric." Alcide growls at me.

"We have to discuss our plan for tomorrow night. We have to get invited into the kings house. That is the only place that I haven't checked for Bill."

"Ok, well the king has already asked us to sit with him tomorrow night. Sookie attracted his attention."

_Wow Sookie can even attract a gay vampire_. "That's good. I will be there in disguise. My name will be Leif. I'll pose as Alcide's friend here to meet his new girlfriend, which will be you Sookie." I say with distaste in the idea, but it's the only plan we have.

"Ok, so the goal is to get invited to the kings house." Sookie says with a bored yawn. "Is that all, Eric?"

"Yes, that would be all. Alcide would you mine letting me talk to Sookie in private." Alcide growls and stands by Sookie protectively.

_"_Alcide_, _dont give me trouble_. _I only asked nicely for sookie's benefit.I can throw you out that window right now if I want to._"_

"Alcide," Alcide looks down at Sookie. "I'll be fine. Goodnight."

Alcide nods and exits the room. I turn to Sookie with a cocky, seductive grin, "Now, where were we?" I say my voice dripping with sex.

She holds her hands up in protest,"No, Eric." but I can feel her arousal and her want for me. I stalk toward her like a lion stalk his prey. Every step I take forward she takes one back. Then using vampiric speed I have her pinned to the floor with her hands raised above her head. My knees on either side of her hips keeping her in an iron grip. "Eric no! Wouldn't you rather have sex with me when I'm willing and not involved with Bill, that way you can have me completely."

"Ooh, but you are willing I can feel it. Don't forget, Sookie, you've had my blood. Not as much as I would want, though. You will be mine. Once you find Bill and end your relationship I'll be waiting to ravish you and make you mine in every way. Don't forget, Sookie, Bill left you in Dallas after the bombing and didn't even check to make sure you were safe. Instead he got angry at you for saving me from some extra pain of some silver bullets. Granted you thought I would have died,but that's besides the point. I saved you and took the bullets for you, and may I add I loved the feel of you under me. I will feel that again, but next time there will be no clothes between us." I said giving her a seductive smile and a wink. "And now Bill has repeatedly cheated on you with Lorena. So you decide. I have always protected you and have never hurt you. When Long Shadow attacked you it was me who staked him, not Bill. I was the one who had to pay for the consquences. I will find out what this project of his is that the Queen has kept from me. I have a feeling it's about you and if it is believe me, you will be one of the first to know."

"Eric,.." She said looking up at me.

"Yes, Sookie." I could feel it she was going to yield to me.

She shook her head and said "Never mine. Eric, can you get off me so I can go to sleep.

With disappointmet I reluctantly lifted myself from her and released her arms. _When she finds Bill she will realize what she wants. She will be mine. _I gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead, and with that I left gracefully out the window into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

After I rose from my resting place I took a shower. I closed my eyes as the hot water poured down on me I couldn't help but imagine Sookie here with me. I would have ran my hands up her wet slick rib cage up to her breast so I could cuff them in my hands. One hand would have slipped down between her legs, as she moans my name. I picked her up a she wound her legs around my waist. I pressed her to the tiled wall of the shower. I would shift my cock to her entrance, and slowly enter, then slowly exit driving her crazy until she started to whimper and beg. Only then would I quicken my speed gradually till I was at full vampiric speed pounding her into the wall. She would scream my name in her release and soon after I would come too growling her name. When I opened my eyes I looked down to find myself jerking off.

What is wrong with me. I'm a 1000 year old vampire jerking himself off. I am Eric fucking Northman Viking sex god.

I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I changed into a gray silk sports jacket and pants, and a black dress shirt. I brushed my hair back. Pam had done a great job with the highlights, she was pissed at me for a week for getting blood in it during the process though. She had to go a little shorter than usual, but I like it. It's easier to maintain.

After a quick look in the mirror I took to the sky to meet Sookie and Alcide at the club. When I got there I spotted Sookie with Alcide at a table with the King and his pet, and Sookie's friend with another vampire. I wonder how Tara got in this mess. This should be interesting. Tara and Sookie then walked on the dance floor to do a dance routine that the King wanted to see.

Well it looks like I arrived at the perfect time. My Sookie I hear is known well for her dancing. Once the song started Sookie and Tara started bumping and grinding to the music. Sookie was a better dancer than Tara. I barely even watched Tara. My eyes were fixed on the way Sookie moves her hips. I would love to see her dance for me and move those hips against me. I felt my fangs start to run down. When the song ended Sookie and Tara went back to their table.

As Sookie was walking back I caught her eye. She noticed my exposed fangs and blushed. I gave her a seductive wink, and that made her blush deeper.

After their little show the rest of the night was quite boring. I kept having young Weres come up to me look for a adventurous one night stand. I listened around for something about Bill's predicament, but everyone's mind was on sex.

Then I heard Sookie scream, "STAKE!" at the bar. I turned around to see Sookie fighting off a stake, but then the SonofaBitch switched hands and staked Sookie right in the side, as I was trying to push past all the panicking humans and shifters that started to shift. As she fell to the ground I looked around for Alcide, only to find him shift and chase after the attackers with some other Weres and the vampire Sookie saved. Fucking Were. I hire him to do one thing: protect Sookie, and what does he do? Instead of making sure she's ok he fucking runs off into the full moon after the attackers.

I race over to Sookie, but am frusterated because I can't blow my cover. Tara is by her side.

"Oh myGod! Sookie! We have to get you to a hospital! Franklin call 911!" Idiot, what are we suppose to tell the police. A human got staked at a supe bar. At least Sookie has a friend that cares about her enough to try to defy her vampire companion. Hints the word try.

"No, Franklin, I can't leave Sookie. She needs to go to the hosipital."

"Tara it's alright," Sookie says. She glances at me and says, "the tall blond vampire will help me he's a friend of Alcide's." The king will be very suspcious at this story. It's unlikely that you'll find a vampire friends with a Were. But I don't care Sookie needs help.

I kneel beside her right when Franklin pulls Tara off the ground and leaves with her. The King comes up beside us. He asks me who I am. I tell him my name is Leif and that I'm a friend of Alcide's from California. He looks suspicious and hasn't finished questioning me yet, but knows that Sookie needs help.

"Pick her up, Leif, and take her to my car. We will go to my house to one of the healers."

Once the King leaves to go to his car, I whisper in Sookie's ear,"I'm going to get you help, but I'm going to have to pick you up. I'll try and be gentle. We're going to the King's house." She nodds weakly in response. So I pick her up as gently as I can and cradle her to my chest. I levitate us to the car to make it smoother for Sookie. In the car I lay her down to rest her head on my lap.

For the whole car ride Sookie is unconscious. Good, Sookie, stay unconscious, stay oblivious to the pain. I think while I gently brush a piece of hair away from her face. We all drove in silence to the King's house. When we got there I picked Sookie up again. The King directed us toward a staircase and room. Sookie came back to consciousness when I was walking up the staircase. She looked around to see a bunch of men, some half clothed stairing at us in curiosity.

I leaned in to hear her say, " Water, water, everywhere, nor any drop to drink." I laughed out loud. Only Sookie would come up with something like that to say after she just got staked. She looked up at me with a weak smile. Then passed out.

Sookie's pov

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a ceiling. It couldn't have been my ceiling because there was a painting portraying some kind of story. The bed didn't feel like mine; it was much thicker and softer. When I tried to move I felt my side tingle. I tried to move more to see what it was, but I was in an iron grip. Then I remembered what happened I had been staked last night, and the reason why I couldn't move was because a huge vampire was draped over me.

Of course this vampire was the one and only Eric Northman, I thought sarcastically. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, and his leg was on top of mine. I tried to wiggle my way out, but I soon stopped when I heard a growl and felt something hard press against my side. Looks like someone's awake. I felt a swift movement and heard a seductive purr in my ear. You have got to be kidding me.

Eric's pov

After the King had one of his healing vampires heal Sookie, she slept through the whole rest of the night. Once everyone left the room I stripped down, only to my boxers because I didnt want to scare Sookie when she woke up. I jumped under the covers with Sookie, and wrapped my arm and leg around her. Finally she's in bed with me, I thought smuggly. Then I let the sun take me.

I woke up an hour before sundown extremely horny and with morning wood. I knew who the cause of it was. I quickly moved on top of her and pinned her to the bed purring in her ear, "You shouldn't have done that." She tried to free herself from my grip, but I could smell her arousal. So I attacted her lips with mine roughly and started ravishing her body greedily with my hands. She has a perfect body. I moved my attention to her breasts that were in a black lace bra. I started to suck and bite her nipples through the thin material of her bra. Meanwhile, one of my hands worked her other breast and the other slipped under her panties. She was growing wetter with every nip I gave her. Oh, she is so tight. I want to be inside her. But I can't. Well I can, but not until we find Bill and she gets rid of him. Then she will be all mine. I reluctantly pulled my figures out of her and sat with my back against the head board.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie pov.

I heard myself whimper from the loss of his fingers. I was shocked and a little hurt that he pulled away. Don't get me wrong I'm relieved that he stopped, but fuck him if he doesn't want me.

" Why did you stop?" I asked.

He said nothing and just pulled me to sit between his legs with my back against his chest.

" Don't doubt how much I want you lover." he purred in my ear, " I will have you, all of you, but we must find Bill first, and you will tell him to fuck off and say his dick is miniscule compared to the... what is it you call my cock lover...oh right gracious plenty."

What how did he know that. Oh my gosh Im blushing; he'll see. I turned around to see him smirking and laughing at me. I blushed even more and this made him laugh more. I could feel his chest rumbling he was laughing so much. I tried to squirm away, but he just held me tigher to his chest. I kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was impossible to get out of his iron grip. Suddenly the mood changed, and I felt something hard against my back. Oh my looks like the gracious plenty has come to play.

"Don't be embarrased, lover. I'm flattered that you have given him a pet name. You two will be well acquainted after I fuck that tight pussy of yours." he said seductively in my ear.

He started nibbling on my ear lobe, then moving to my neck planting sucking, biting kisses that will definetely leave a mark. I started to moan when his hand started wondering, dipping between my legs. He started stroked my slit before rubbing my clit. I couldn't sit still so he had to wrap his legs on top of my to pin them down. Then he thrusted a finger in me and I yelped. He started pumping his finger slowly in and out, but then he thrusted in a second finger. I started thrust faster while rubbing my clit with his thumb. I felt a tingling feeling sarted at my toes, and knew I was close. Then he added a third finger and I felt my orgasm approach at the pit of my belly.

"You like that lover?" he rasped in my ear. I couldn't speak and moaned and nodded in resonse. He kicked into vampire speed and was vibrating my clit with his thumb. I couldn't last much longer.

"Cum for me Lover." he said nibbling on my ear again. And I did. I screamed his name so loud that he had to clasp his hand over my mouth to quiet me. My whole body was shaking. I had never come that hard and to think that was just his hand! I leaned back heavily on his chest, and heard a crunch.

Eric pov

I felt her walls flutter and right when I said the words her walls clenched so hard on my fingers that I couldn't move them for a second. She calapsed on my chest spent. I knew that she was still weak from last night and that we still had to find Bill and get out. So I bit into my wrist and held it in front of her telling her to drink.

" Gross, Eric no." she said sitting up.

"Sookie you need all your strengthn if we are going to find Bill. Now drink." I said firmly.

She reluctantly put her mouth on my wrist and started sucking. Mmmmmh, it felt good. I started grinding my cock against her back, holding her tighter against me. In response she sucked harder, and I growled flipping her on her back. I pulled my wrist away and she whined. I attacked her mouth with mine, and felt hr hand sliver down to my boxers. She found the gracious plenty and grasped it hard. I growled again in response. I saw a figure at the window and groaned rolling off Sookie. It was Bubba. We had to find fucking Bill. After that I'm going to fuck Sookie so hard.

Once sookie noticed Bubba she pulled the covers high over her, bushing. She looks so delicious when she blushes. Bubba had turned away while Sookie got dressed in the clothes that the king had set aside for her. I got dressed too. When we were done, I turned to Bubba and asked him what he found.

" I found where Bill is being kept, Mr. Eric." he said sitting down. I waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

"And where is that, Bubba." I gritted out trying not to lose my patience.

"Oh in the pool hous out back. He is being held there by a red head vampire lady."

"It's probably Lorena." Sookie said.

"ok then lets go get hime then lead the way bubba."

" Thats it no genius plan from Eric Northman. Just go for it." sookie exclaimed.

"Yep, basically." I said scooping her up and flying out the window. Sookie was clenching on to me pretty tight for a human.

"Eric!" she yelled. " I told you not to do that!"

"Oh you did. I must have forgot." I snickered.

I spotted that pool house Bubba was talking about and landed in front of it. Setting Sookie down.

"Stay close." I said opening the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

Eric pov.

The second I opened the door I heard the whoosh of a steak being hrown at my chest. I easily caught it and decided to tuck it away before Sookie even realised what happened. The thrower was across the room sneering with that ugly shade of red hair of hers. She litarly looks like one of Satan's whores.

"That was a pretty petty attempt, Lorena, even for you." I taunted her. "Why don't you try again."

She growled at me, "He is my child I can call him whenever I want."

"True, but after the Great Revelation, we need to tone down the medieval shit. As his Sheriff I am to know first when he is to be gone or called by you. You did not get this authrized. The Queen doesn't know he is gone yet, but I'm sure she won't be happy that on of her top ivestigators in her state is... impared."

"Fuck the Queen, as his maker I have the right to do to him what I want when I want."

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell her, however, I don't think she likes other red heads." I said sarcastically. This is too much fun. But its time to wrap things up, I do have work to get done, and sookie to fuck.

As I was thinking this, Sookie nudged my arm and whispered low "He's in the room to the left."

"Well, Lorena, we'll just go take Billy Boy then." I said while swaggering into the room to the left. As I was about to open the door, I saw at the corner of my eye Lorena lunch at sookie. In mid jump I simple caught her by the neck and threw her against the wall. NO one will hurt my sookie. My fangs were down as I crouched down in front of her. She looked up at me, fangs down, with the intent to kill.

I laughed. The thought of her ever killing me was to funny. I took out the stake she threw at me earlier from my sleeve. I rolled it in my hand. "How easy it would be for me to end you right now." At this point she looked a little frightened.

"You can't, you have no reason to." She sputtered out desperately.

"Oohh, But I do. You see that lovely, sexy lady over there." I said pointing at Sookie. Loreana glared at her with malice. "She is mine, and we have a bond. Though not a full bond, she is still my bonded. And, last time I checked, it is a grave offense to attack ones bonded..Is it not?" She looked defeated and knew that I had her. She tried to run but I easily threw her back against the wall. I staked her without a second thought.

When I turned around I was met with Sookie's shocked expression. She quickly shook it off then looked at me questionly, "What do you mean we are bonded."

"I'll explain later. For now, lets go check on Billy shall we." I walked over to the door, and when I opened it, I was blasted with the smell of sex; I srunched my nose at smelling Bill. It was quite overwhelming at first, and Sookie must have noticed my reaction because she asked me what's wrong.

"Nothing, just I wasn't expecting that strong of a sex smell. It reeks of Bill and Lorena. It smells like it was most likely willing on his part too." I smirked; points for Eric.

"Sex. That fucking Bastard." She said while looking at Bill unconscious nd chained in silver on the floor. "Get him and lets go." she sad uncompationately.

"As you wish." I easily grabbed Bill and was glad that he groaned in pain from the silver. Serves the bastard right for cheating on the most glorious woman in the world.

Sookie walked out and asked what now. I told her to get on my back and I'll fly us out to my car. Once she was secure on my back a minute later I was landing next to my red corvette outside of Alcide's appartment.

"Where's Bubba?" Sookie asked. Hmmmm. I wonder where he went. Fuck, I hope he isn't getting into any trouble.

"Lets go up to Alcides appartment. I'll fly Bill up since he's naked. I hope you know that carrying a naked Bill is scarring me for life. But, at least I now know that I was always right about him having a small dick. I mean compared to mine it is..." I couldn't finish cause Sookie had stretched up to cover my mouth with her hand. I forgot how much of a prude she is, but I got her laughing and blushing at that last part. "I race you." I gave her a wink and flew off.

"HEEEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR." I heard Sookie yell up at me. I just chuckled.

Sookie pov.

The piece of shit elevator wasn't working so I had to sprint up the stairs. Why I sprinted instead of walked? Who knows, maybe I just wanted to indulge Eric's childish behaivor. By the time I got to Alcides appartment I was out of breath. Jee I gotta workout more. I opened the door and ran to the window where Eric was patiently waiting with a gloating smile on his face. After I opened the window Eric literally dumped Bill in then manuveured himself through the window quite fluidly considering the size of his limbs. I mean Eric is a pretty big guy, and you know what they say about tall guys... No no Sookie get your mind out of the gutter. Still even though I stopped that thought fast, Eric had noticed me eyeing him and caught me licking my lips. Smirking he bent down and before I knew it he wrapped his arm around my waiste, lifting me up and gave me a passionate kiss. As sudden as it was it ended almost as soon. I couldn't help myself from wanting more.

He looked down at me with that trademark smirk of his and said "So where should we put Billy to rest." Before I could answer Alcide barged in with a slighly panicked look.

"You guys can't be here." He said specifically looking at me. "Debbie Pelt my sorta girlfriend is coming in a few. The appartment next door is empty and the key is under the matt; you guys can go there."

"Ok, fine whatever lets go Eric." Eric threw Bill over his shoulder and we went next door. "Bill needs blood. Should I go get him some."

"No, I'll do it. Should I get him human or synthetic? You know he'll recover faster with human blood." I gave him that look of mine- meaning I don't want a bunch of whores hanging around in this appartment building. "All right trueblood it is then." He sai silently laughing before he left for the nearest store.

A minute after Eric left I heard Debbie enter Alcide's appartment and the yelling commenced. Bill started coming around too. I went over to him to check if he was still unconcious, but when I did, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the floor. I was on my back and he was on top of me snarling and growling. Fuck! I looked round for something to hit him with because I could get my hands out from his grasp to beam him with. Maybe if I try yelling Alcide will hear me. Double fuck, Alcide and Debbie had left the appartment, I couldn't sense their minds anywhere in the proximity. Suddenly Bill torn into my neck with his fang. I screamed louder than I thought possible at the pain of his bite. I started to feel light headed and he wasn't stopping, until I felt another hunger of his pressing against my stomach. I tried to squirm away, but my fighting was urging him. He tore my shirt and bra off and start to fondle my breasts. I kept screaming at him to stop; trying to break threw his instincts and find reason in him. But he was blood thirsty and ripped my pants off, going for my panties next.

He shoved two fingers in me, enjoying my struggle. Tears were streaming down my face as he lined up at my entrance about to enter when the door was kicked open and Bill was thrown across the room. To my relief it was Eric. Looked at me and I saw fury in his eyes, he pounced on Bill and started to beat him and threw him around like he was a rag doll. Bill started to come to his sense at this point and stopped trying to fight. He looked at me and realized what he had done. Eric grabbed him by the throat about to tear his head off when I said "Stop"

Eric was seathing, but when he made eye contact with me his eyes softened a little. He dropped Bill and let him slump to te floor. "Get the Fuck out of my sight." Bill tried to move to me and see if I'm okay, but Eric kicked him to the door. "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT! Or would you rather I tear you limb from limb right now." With that Bill ran off.

Eric rushed over to me concern all over his face, but still fury was present. I was still on the floor bundled in a ball, naked. Eric pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back. I was a bit shakened after being almost raped. "Thank you, Eric"

"Don't thank me, this is my fault." I looked up at him disbelieving. His face was full off pain and self loathing. How could he blame himself. "I should never had left you here alone with him. I figured there would be a store close by with trueblood. But..." I quieted him with my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair between my fingures. This was not his fault. He is not to be blamed. Eric returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waiste gently laying me back. He was on top of me kissing me passionately, but he remained gentile. He was hard, and boy was he big! When I reached down between us to grope him, he caught my hand. I looked at him confused; I thought he wanted me. Struggle was written all over his face when he said, "We can't."

I couldn't help feeling rejected, and I guess he felt this throught the bond because he said, " No. No, I want you." He pressed his erection into my hips, " believe me, I want you, but not like this after..after you were..."

"Raped." The fury in Eric's eyes returned. "Eric, he never penetrated. I have you to thank for that. I mean, yes he violated me, groped me, hurt me, scared me.. The point is Eric I relized something."

"And what's that?" he asked gazing down at me.

"You are always the one who saves me. You always protect me. You are the one I want."

And with that Eric attacked my lips again with a firey passion. My whole body was on fire.


End file.
